Brother Fight Protocol
by Songbird Glitch
Summary: Coming to his senses to realize the things he has done for his family were all taken for granted and all strings that held his bong were now cut. No more assistance and help, nor participating for each event to be taken for granted from each and one of them. Will the family find a way to fix the string of bond to show him that he is important as each and every single one?
1. Loss Respect

**A/N: This story was an inspiration and idea I got the day I got April fooled by my relatives (i don't want to talk about it, it's embarrassing), but sometimes I wondered if the pranks luan made are basically safe, or based on rules? Later I realized they're not.**

 **And the prank I have gone through reflected another thought, '** **appreciation** **'. Lincoln had done many good deeds, despite some were errors he had to correct, even selfish ideas, but the point is how he is willing to support and aid his family, but didn't get appreciated right now for all he has done for in the past. It's hard to explain, I might be wrong, who knows.**

 **Oh, if you ask, no, this story** **does not take place in the episode of 'brawl in the family', this story does not specify the time or place of certain episodes.**

 **I'm talking too much, aren't I? Let us begin.**

Today is the day. The day of the year the loud family all feared it would come. April fools day. When luan goes on a pranking spree to her own family to satisfy her mood and spread her joy of the "holiday' tradition. Despite the fact, her family was not feeling the same way as her, but in great fear from any possible stunt she planned to pull, or her practical joke or mischievous act she has in store.

But the family were not ready to leave the house again like the last time, nor ever try to be stealthy in the house. The only option they could think of was hiding in Lisa's bunker "Are we safe?" Lana quivers when the fear of their sister/daughter is active and ready to pull many possible gags, most of which are harmless but they be really humiliating, and there's some which are dangerous, such as raccoon attacks, bleach in contact to eyes and skin, and allergy-pies. Those are the little of many lists.

"This bunker of mine is highly reinforced with a certain metal that makes up of manganese, nickel, chromium, molybdenum, boron, titanium, vanadium, tungsten, cobalt, and niobium" she stated, but her family only raised a brow, not sure of her words. "The ingredient element of steel" annoyed to had such family who is less IQ than her, but she admires her pride in being perfect.

"Good choice" Lana complimented.

"That's great, but what if she placed a prank in the bunker?" Lola acknowledges the bunker around her thinking there might be a slight possibility of break-in and entering.

"Negative, if there was a break-in, my sensors would detect any motions, and notify if the seal is open" she claims, if any were to enter through her doors, the lock would detect any possible entries.

"Why bother, she always finds ways to prank us" Lori accepts her possible defeat sooner or later while she lies against the wall. Yet, most of her family dought Lisa and her high knowledge since Luan is capable of wiring and be handy with electronics, despite the day of the hotel and her capabilities in her part, it's possible she could be one step further than any minds combined. "I might as well be covered in pain or be humiliated in public if she cuts my hair"

Lincoln didn't seem to agree with her words "We're not giving up, we know Luan can be one step ahead of us, but I'm certain this bunker will work" he claims 'it worked for mom, dad, and Lisa last time, so why not do the same but for all of us?" he affirms, most were persuaded by his good statement.

"I guess you're right, son, your mother and I were able to survive Luan's pranks in this bunker" he recalled his recollection of memory the day he and his wife were safe in their daughter's reinforced bunker.

"Even from Lily's diapers she launched" Rita cringed, thinking the possibility if she was not inside in time.

"So what we do to pass the time?" Lynn Jr asked while she lies in boredom on the floor and tossed the tennis ball against the wall and bounces back to her and repeating the processes. Being the athlete of the family, she is not key on stuck in a small space to have less movement to "We can play catch with my ball" she shakes the ball in a motion of convincing everyone to be on board in her idea.

"Let's not do that, dude, even if we play gently and safely, you would just go berserk and competitive" Luna gloats, knowing Lynn and her habit of being competitive instead of playing safe for her family.

"Ouch, you still don't trust me" Lynn sneers as she gives a silly smile, indicating or thinking her sister was joking of their trust issues of her activity sports as a family, even after proving herself during game night.

"No" the whole family spoke in a union, even Lily just as she was picked up by Lori in the process.

"Also, Lily's here, we don't want another injury from you"

"Fine" Lynn accepted her rejection, she couldn't blame them after what she had gone through, yet she tried her best to control her adrenaline rush for sports, and heavy ignorance of her mind on competition against all and all odds.

"how about I read your future?" Lucy asked with the cards on her hand, the same cards that were used to pass the time during the long road trip, but ended with both good and bad luck. Although most are eager to be on board with her decision, most are not. Despite the fact how partially half of the group didn't get what they expect their fortune they or most fear their past experiences, such as Lori and her accident, and Lincoln and his time wasted over a silly prediction.

"Oh, I want one, I want to see if Mr. Universe would open the door for me again" Lola insisted to have her fortune told, eager to have the moment a man politely open the door for her again just like from the pit stop.

"No, what if it ends up with an evil skeleton card thing again, what if your card predict a prank coming?"Lincoln insisted to her, seeing how he believes in the superstition just like the rest of the family, all except Lisa who does not believe in such, nor blessings or curses. But beliefs can cause problems when labeling someone for that matter like he was labeled as misfortune last time for a losing game his sister had to endure but found a blame to give.

"Lincoln, you can't still possibly believe in the fortune of prediction, we debunk this after the infant owl incident" Lisa stated her facts, but most of which was not what Lincoln would agree.

"And it took you two days to debunk my "bad luck"" Lincoln counter back, but Lisa did the same.

"That is because you were lying"

"OK, can we start the cards, I want to my fortune read-" Lola's words were cut off by a faint knock on the entrance of the top hatch. Later did they know, a great chill came to each spine to hear a voice on the other side.

"Oh no, is my family hiding in the bunker? That is very rude for not celebrating the holiday" Luan spoke in sarcasm on the other side as she apparently has a small cane on her hand, decorated in all yellow and the top with a jester's head in a laughing posse "I hope you don't _bunk_ the night in their, ha ha ha, get it?"

The family groans in annoyance, but they weren't leaving or have any fear now they're inside the bunker. "Yes, we get it, but good luck pranking us when we are here" Lori mocked in a playful tone.

"Sure, but how do you intend to stay in there without food?"

Eyes jolted open and wide, releasing if they were to stay inside until midnight they need to have three meals to last the day, yet that plan slipped through their heads. "...Oh..."

"That doesn't matter, we could last a day without food" Lincoln stated but her sister counters back with another problem.

"And the stuff you all left unintended for me to take?"

"What" they all asked in a union. Lisa was able to open the poke out a scope from the top part of the hatch, and from what she could see was all their valuable belongings each tied to a rope from the high tree, and underneath the tree was a paper shredder. The setup is complex with a large funnel on top of the shredder to catch belongings easily. All tied spreadly in a circle formation, one seemed to be a laptop, a fabric bows, guitar, football, bun bun, Lynn's ugly tie, Rita's novel, Vlad statue, a plumbing tool which Lana calls it big bertha, a collection of tiaras, and Lisa's fecal samples.

"This may not seem a prank...yet…, but first I thought we could play a game, and this just one prank for this special day" she explained. The whole family took a turn to see through the scope but were shown in utter shock, especially Lola. After all the hard work and time to earn each tiara, she couldn't bear to lose it all.

"No!" she yelled as she immediately opens the hatch and the moment she stepped one foot out, a hand stopped her from proceeding.

"Nah ah ah, there will be pranks set off if more than one person leaves, even drop all your belongings down the shredder, if you want your stuff to be safe, one of you have to go through all my prank landmines" she stated her rule of the game and Lola headed back inside.

"Great, now what?" she asked. The group huddle together to discuss a solution in private, even from Luan's ears to hear.

"Ok, we know more than one person would set off the pranks, don't know what and how but it might be bad if all our stuff goes to shreds" Lincoln marked

"So someone has to go, my photos of me and boo boo bear are in that laptop!" she pleads and begs to retrieve her belonging. Most of her photos that occupied most of the space on her phone were transferred to her laptop to make more room in her phone. Quivering her image in her head of seeing her memories with her lover being erased and gone permanently.

"it seems one of us have to be a sacrifice"

"Please don't say it like that, Lucy" Lincoln requested with strict narrow eyes, but later came to his senses after something got into in their ears.

"You might wanna hurry because this rope is on a timer, so one of you have to go quickly" Luan added, but this only gave pressure more than it has gotten. Lincoln poked his eye on the telescope to see the situation all over again.

"Ok, I'll nominate myself to-" looking back only to see his family standing way far from his distance with their eyes staring back at him in a motion of choosing, and chose him. Without a doubt, he gave an annoyed look on his face and crossed his arms. "Of course" he muttered, just as he opened the hatch and stepped out to land on the grass and look around with cautious for any possible threat or prank. Crouching nearly down in a way of preparing for an incoming prank if he triggers by tripping wire.

"Alright, Lincoln, I was expecting Lynn, but you'll do, you may have gotten through the last pranks I set up when I called for Ronnie Anne over, but can you go for another round?"

"I hope I could" fearing he might take the wrong steps in each area, gently tapping his toe for any triggers. Until he took another step and something sprayed from the ground and to his clothing and face. Startled by unknown oily substance as he waved his hands in shock. "AH...what is this" he asked when he took a sniff on his shirt until he knew what it was. "Peanut oil?" looks back to Luan with a puzzled look on his face. But she had her reasons for the oil, considering the scent is a lot stronger than regular solid nuts.

"It's not for you, it's for the woodland creatures who want to go nuts" she laughed. Next thing Lincoln knew he was in one of Lucy's poem. _The sound of squeaks from the trees and chirps from the sky, looking high and below, squirrels and birds were caught by the scented flow._

"...Uh oh..." Lincoln said his possible reaction words when the birds pecked and squirrels ravished through his clothing but did not bite the skin. Lincoln ran around the area with the tense desire to lose the creatures, yet he pulled many triggers of each prank.

While inside the bunker, the family could hear his screams, they were not screams of pain, not even cries for help, but rather in fear and fright. Along those screams came with the sound of gears grinding, ropes binding, and coils winding all for it to end with silent. Which it was strange. Poking their heads out, only to see Lincoln hanging upside down by is the leg with a rope up from a different tree. He appears to be covered in covered by who knows what, pies, tart and feathers, banana peels, and more. "Hey….uh...can I get some help… please?" he dazed after having to go through a trap where he was spun around rapidly.

"We can't, bro, no more than two people out the bunker-"

"Actually, you can all come out, I was lying" Luan said as the eyes of each loud were jolted open again.

"W-what, why?!" Lincoln yelled in disbelief, taking off all the smudges off him such as pies, tart, and others.

"Well, I knew if all of you would set the pranks off quickly and the game would end just like that, now time for the bonus round!" she yelled as she came turned into a mic and pulled out what appears to be a tablet with buttons that contain symbols that represent their belongings. Laptop, fabric bows, guitar, football, bun bun, Lynn's ugly tie, Rita's novel, Vlad statue, a plumbing tool which Lana calls it _big bertha_ , a collection of tiaras, and Lisa's fecal samples. "Here" she said after passing the tablet to her mother.

"Uh, honey, what is this, what do you mean about the bonus round?" Rita asked, the rest of the family also curious.

"Well, you have to choose a one belonging to sacrifice to free all the belongings and Lincoln. He is tied up with the same ropes as the rest of stuff, and you only have two minutes to choose or they all go shredding and Lincoln goes for another round of pies, and go!" she commenced her time, but this only displeased the loud family further from fear, even Lincoln.

"Are you nuts!?" Lola scolded

"Out of all the pranks, this is cruel and too far!" Lynn jr also scolded

"Honey, you will stop this- WHAT THE!?" Rita was about to walk to her daughter but something passes by her at such speed, a diaper that nearly hit her head.

"Yeah, can't leave outside a five-foot radius from the bunker, I thought this might also help if you were to save your belongings and Lincoln by foot." she explained with no option to take rather than pick a cut to save all, or cut all.

"You gotta be kidding me, all we have to do is choose which to shred?!" Lori question in great agitation.

"Yep"

"Ugh, fine!" they all have given in their defeat and commit to the game. "Obviously not my laptop, that has my photos and pictures, and it cost me four hundred dollars!" she stated.

"Alright, we get it" Lola scoffed, being annoyed by her love and memories, yet she's not wrong about the price if it really is expensive to replace. But she felt one out there might be sacrificed "we definitely shouldn't shred my years of hard work of tiaras, but we could shred that toilet thingy"

"No, not birtha, I need her when I fix toilets, why not that creepy statue, I need my tool, especially fixing the clogs Lincoln makes" Lana declines her twins request, but Lincoln was not pleased to hear her statement.

"I heard that!" he raised his voice to get their attention.

"We know!" each said in union.

Lucy did not agree with this option as she grown more off and odd to give chills down each spine "Never, or you will feel the dark curses of-"

"Ok ok, chill out, Lucy!" Lynn jr said to lower her inner darkness "what about Dad's tie collection, they are so ugly, especially the white rabbit" she claims, and immediately Rita agreed.

"Yes, let's get rid of them, like now" Rita looks back to the tablet and she was ready to press the button, but her finger came to a halt when her husband took the table away from her.

"No, please, not my ties!" Lynn Sr. insisted, not bearing to see his ties turn into a variety of piece.

"Dad, your ties are awful" Luna scolded her father's ties, but he didn't seem to agree, trying to come up with a solution to get his ties out from the choice of shredding.

"No, never, what about Lincoln's doll" he pointed at the stuffed bunny, belonging to Lincoln who he had it ever since he was very young as Lily. But that choice trigger lincoln in a full panic mode.

"No, do not shred bun bun, I repeat, do not, I took all these pranks for you all, so you all owe me one big time!" he yelled in desperation, rejecting his father's option, but they all seem to agree with Lincoln.

"Well, he did go through such pranks for us, but on the other hand, he is above his age limit to sleep with a rag doll" Lisa specified her claim. This also brought the attention of others, but not in a way Lincoln would want them to see.

"He is not a rag doll, he is bun bun, my life friend!" he yelled as he shakes in attempt to free himself from the ropes "do not shred him- GET YOUR FINGER AWAY FROM THAT BUTTON!" he yelled as he could clearly see his index finger getting closer to the button, but after that yell, Lynn sr moved his finger away. "But the others are expensive to replace, most are irreplaceable, like my ties, yours is bought at a hospital gift shop, we'll get you a new one" most shook their heads in an agreement, yet Lincoln doesn't seem to agree.

"No, don't you dare!"

"But, honey, you're too old to sleep with that doll, we'll make it up to you when this is all over, but you need to learn to give up something you don't need, sorry" Rita said as she raised her hand to make her choice. Promising to make up the tragic loss and possibly ground Luan in the process of destroying one of her sibling's belongings. But this only put Lincoln in a full panic mode to the point of shaking and waving his body to struggle out the ropes and save his stuffed bunny.

"NO, DONT-" his words were cut off as he watched his mother pressed the button and that put a disbelief in him and later saw his stuffed bunny released from the ropes and fall. Everything was moving a slow motion to his eyes and the last thing he could gaze was was bun bun's eyes, then distant away from his sight to see. The sound of cuts and hum were all he could hear and everything was blank and voided from any possible reaction, only the sound of his stuffed bunny in the shredder. He felt himself lowered to the ground very gently, but just as he reached the ground he immediately ran to the paper shredder, and got down on his knees and once he took the funnel and took the cutting piece off… there were cotton and pieces of light brown squares in the bin.

"I'm sorry honey, but we had to" Rita said as she apologized just as the rest of the family came from behind, they too were sorry. But the boy stayed silent, barely even moving, they couldn't see his arm go through the bin, but he appears to be shaking, shivering, or possible quivering, thinking he might be crying. Later luan came close, around Lincoln with a smile on her face.

"If it makes you feel better, here" she said as she pulled out the real bun bun on her hand, handing it to her brother. "The only thing they shredded was a paper mache replica" she explained, she didn't have a mean bone in her body to cause such destruction. The family was relieved to hear, but they could see lincoln's arm slowly moving up to grab his stuffed bunny. They notice his arm was shaking, or stuttering, but once he took the bunny he slowly places it on his chest, still shaking or shivering.

"Wait, so our stuff is made of paper mache!?"

"Well, no, only lincoln's, I knew you would all choose for that stuffed bunny, obviously. Plus he would easily forgive and forget" she said, but just as she took a clear look at lincoln's face, she took a step back in a way of caution and concern. The face she saw was not forgive and forget.

"Luan, I know I say this a lot, but you are grounded for three weeks" her father said, seeing how this was too far for a prank, sure she always get the same grounding time for every last day of April fools, but most are just a week in her room, but this time this caused emotional pain to begin with.

"Do you have any idea how serious this prank has gotten?" Rita said and looks back to see her son still on his knee, shaking and quivering. As a mother would do, she approaches to apologize to Lincoln. "Lincoln, are you ok-" just as Rita placed her hand on her son's shoulder, Lincoln immediately turned around to slap his mother's hand away, and his face brought high concerns. Tears rushing out of his eyes, eyes jolted in anger but they could tell there was sorrow behind them, his body still shaking or quivering, and he was breathing very heavily and rapid. Lincoln held bun bun with his other hand close to his chest...he was hurt.

"...Lincoln…" she could see how emotionally hurt her son was, all of them could see it clearly, but that stare didn't last when Lincoln immediately got on his feet and run inside from the back door, and a loud slam was heard in the processes. Gazing upon the door and realize how a choice caused, but that choice was forced out of their will. Luan did not expect this to happen, but she knew this was not what she wanted.

Looking back with upset eyes and look, Lynn jr opted to speak first. " _Forgive and forget,_ you said, what do you call that?" she scoffed "Thanks to you, he's mad at us because of your sick prank"

"Why was this prank meant for him?" Lori asked, but luan was

"... no, I didn't mean to make him mad, I thought-"

"You thought what you predicted, but you didn't realize the effects were" Lisa stated as she and the rest of the siblings left, but only Rita and Lynn stayed to give a word.

"This time, grounded for two months, no funny business or entertainment parties, and straight apology to your brother" Rita said, she was strictly disappointed, even her husband felt the same. Both headed inside to make up for the damage they caused as well, they didn't bother to untie their belongings since it didn't matter to them right now. leaving luan alone outside the backyard, she could only do was look around and see the mess she made in the yard. The feeling of saps and drain of the body of energy to the point of describing guilt. But what were the rules of April fools she did not follow for each year?

 _Ideally, an April Fool's Day prank should be funny to everyone involved when it's all over. At least, that's the main goal._

 _It's considered acceptable for April Fool's Day pranks to cause some inconvenience to their victims. Making people feel embarrassed or irritated is okay. Wasting people's time is okay. Making them do some work to undo the prank_ (Lincoln did for Ronnie Anne) _is also okay. After all, the entire point of April Fool's Day is to make people look foolish, but laugh in the end._

 _However, inconvenience should never turn into actual violence or harm. This includes causing serious psychological harm. No one should get hurt. Nor should the property be permanently damaged_ (motel prank) _. Nor can April 1 be used as an excuse to engage in any illegal activity._

Her action proved her less of a comedian, no rules were properly followed for each year to label each stunt as pranks, but rather a risk of potential hazards. Now she had to deal with the shame and guilt she caused by failing to follow the rules, but such rules were not in her common knowledge. "I really messed up bad, I'm sorry, Lincoln"

 **A/N: I know the prank is too much and/or too far, and I'm sorry if it upsets or displeases you, but I try to capture Luan's behavior and an idea of her pranks from the episodes, and I noticed each were possible hazards and broke the rules of April fools prank, plus the possible harm she pulled off in the first prank episode with Lincoln, with the raccoons. So I had to make an idea prank of my own with those elements. Also, Lincoln is not mad or angry to his family, just shaken by the sudden betrayal and loss of appreciation from his family.**


	2. hand it down

**Hey, i noticed it's been exactly one year after posting the story, quiet a coincident!**

The rope felt heavy when she had to pull down the items from the tree, even though she lifts them up the first place but one by one. The novel book is twice the weight than herself when her mother is very enthusiastic about the story.

Despite her mind filling with guilt and regretful thoughts, there was one question that kept her in mind. "Why did I do it?" She said even thoughts repeated many answers. She knew what was the purpose of all this for him. She knew he was the cause of ruining the first April Fools pranks spree with her father. Then there was the moving van with her belongings which she assumed the stunt was from her brother since he informed what was inside the van and it's possible he rebelled her prank the second time. Now she knew why this prank was meant for Lincoln. To be sure he won't prevail the third time.

"Lincoln, honey, are you ok?" Rita knocked on her son's front door but no response was ever heard. The loud family huddled in front of the door, guilty and ashamed to ever put Lincoln in such state, but they couldn't shake the image of their brother's/son's sorrowed face, the face that tells all emotions he'd expressed in one look.

"Linky, we're sorry for what we did, I know it was foolish and we hurt you very badly, please come out, we promise to make things right" Leni spoke in words to show her concerns and regret. Yet again, no response was heard from the other side. The sound of silence was immense and brought tension to their presence. "Link-"

Her words were cut by the loud thud and felt a small shock from the door, even the sound echoed the hallway. They instantly knew Lincoln pounded the door for them to leave or stay silent, but never knew Lincoln would use such action to provoke or silence his family. Usually, it's persuasion and/or avoid getting out of irritation from others, but this one is new. Lincoln might have been annoyed by their excessive concerns. A voice came from the other side of the door. "Leave me alone" Lincoln quietly spoke, but he hides his sorrow tone as much as he could, though obvious to others.

Thoughts run through their heads to see any other option to solve this conflict without any errors, but one head came around the corner from the stairs and the steps gave her presence away, though she had no intention in sneaking away or stay quiet from her family. Luan came with odd items such as ropes, wires, trash bag, and gears. She was unfinished with the cleanup but decided to take her parents words to make things right with her brother. Luan and others stared at each either crossed their arms or looked away since she knew what that meant.

"Luan…" Lynn jr spoke in demand as she gazed and took steps towards the comedian, not taking her sight away, Luan thought it might be actions than words as Lynn always goes for, but this is different. She made a stop in front of her she pointed at the room where Lincoln isolated himself in and snapped her fingers at the same time. "...oh…ok..." Luan knew what she meant and place all that she held in her hands to the ground and walk towards the door where most of her family, again, either crossed her arms in disappointment or looked away. She couldn't blame them… only herself.

Knocking on the door and spoke with sorry to show her regret. "Lincoln, it's me, look I know you're mad about I did, but I wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, but no response came back. "I have no excuse to for this, just that I'm stupid and arrogant-"

"Crazy" Lana added.

"That too" luan spoke

"Foolish" Lori as well added and luan agreed.

"That too"

"bananas, batty, buggy, cuckoo, fruity, loco, nuts, nutty, nut job, screwy, wacky." Luna added, her mind filled with many dictionary words that were meant for lyrics for her future songs, but this time in an annoyed tone.

"Ok hun, we-" Rita wanted to end this insult preventing her statement of apology, but Lisa was of no help.

"Delusional, delirious, deranged-"

"YES, I'm all those things, I get it!" she yelled in frustration but mostly desperation to get her words through her brother without interruption. Facing back to the door and spoke once more, but the door open and something was thrown out the room and came to contact to Luan's right shoulder at strong force. Lincoln threw Colonel Crackers, his hand me down from Luan, but not anymore as he immediately closed the door after the impact.

Luan was startled, even others as they gasped or flinched. shocked to see Luan's hand me down for Lincoln was thrown and cracked after it landed on the floor right on its cheek. Not interested in any words from her. The hallway stayed silence and looked one another and back to Luan.

"Careful, kid, I'm an antique" Cracker muttered as always, even without a person. Later, Lucy picked it up since she had her eye on the puppet the moment it spoke without a hand at the age of five and luan at ten. Walk away with it to her room. "Where are you taking me?"

On the other side of the room, his face in drips of tears and skin in a light shade of red. Able to control his quivering and shivers, but his tears dripped lightly from his eyes. He sat against the wall facing the door with a stern look, up above where the window omit light was covered in blanket feeling the need to sleep and the light was the only distraction. He could feel his hot air exhale from his nose from every breath he takes. Arms wrapped around his legs but one hand held his toy, Bun Bun. Clothing still had torn holes and rips from birds and squirrels attack, but there are many clear scratches around his chest, back, and a one on his cheek that connected his freckle dots by the line.

"I'm guessing he's still mad" Luna spoke from the silence.

"Ya think?" Lola quietly replied as she rolled her eyes, thinking her sister's response was very dull. Luan frown and walked away as it was not a good time to speak.

"He is, maybe tomorrow I can talk to him again"

Lola jerked from the response later marched her way to Luan, having unfinished business between her and others but Lincoln. "Oh no, we're not finished with you!" Rita stopped the small blond girl by placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No no, she's already been punished, just let her continue cleaning and untying our belongings."

'That's the only thing that mattered to you' Lincoln mutter his thought after hearing his mother's words from the wooden door between him and her voice.

Lola accepted her mother's demand, but no very intrigued. "Fine, but I'm not talking to her"

"We literally aren't asking you to" Lori marked and Lola shot darting glare as if she was scolded.

Each brainstormed again, but Luna had one idea that could resolve the conflict. Yet, she is certain it might not work one hundred percent but it might add a little push to their goal. "What if I sing him an apology song with my guitar?"

"He's not much of a "rock and roll" mood for today, luna" Lynn Jr. avowed, reminding her that Lincoln isn't all about being noisy and/or intense rush of energy.

"No no, a soothing song with a regular guitar" she sprinted to her room and came a sound of thumps and hits heard from the hall, telling she had to move most of her instruments aside from her closet to reach one. The noise stopped as Luna came around and sprinted again, her energy of music always intrigued her to move quickly. With the guitar in her hands and facing the door a bit closer to get her words on the other side. One strum to start her song at a slow speed and soothing tone.

"Brother, we made you so mad at us, you look at us with discuss.

It hurts us even more, the bunny we all thought was torn, but It's something you hate us for.

The whole family came to smile as the song gave a warm tone to their ears.

"We just wanna tell you that we're sorry, for all the things we've done to make-"

Her song slowly stopped when the door opens a small crack and a hand pierced out to take the instrument out from her hand. Lincoln took the instrument inside, closing the door quickly. This left the musician in silence with no instrument to use, but their eyes spotted the door open and what came out was alarming. A hand holding a broken ax, he dropped the broken instrument on the ground and closed the door along the way.

"That's my hammy down for Lincoln" Luna acknowledge as her arms hang back down by gravity as her acceptance of defeat.

"Wow, what a great person you are" Lori spoke in sarcasm. Sure she said to learn to make the hand me downs the best of them, although Lincoln had no experience in fixing an instrument. The puppet creeped him out when it spoke without a hand which shows his lack of use in both items.

lisa pulled out the threat level chart and moved the red dot on the hissing angry cat. "the situation escalated to a hissing cat, and if we continue any further the threat levels might escalate higher." she marked. she always had the chart with her ever since the last use when the whole family brought friends over where the situation had much higher threat level.

"Ok, I'm not done yet" Luna determine once again to see another option as she got hold on the broken ax and strum what she could in a playful tone, thinking she might humor her way in, but the sound of harsh and unpleasant music from the dismantle ax was not much entertaining. "Lincoln, come on. I know you mad, and we are sad-"

Her song ended with a loud bang of broken wood and string snapping. The family were startled by it and noticed the door open again and Luna's broken guitar was tossed right beside her. The neck of the guitar is snapped in two but the two strings are in tacked that held the body with it, but the waist is missing. Leaving only an open splinter mouth below. Her effort only escalated at a far end of the progress. as usual, Lisa moved the red dot the image of a T-rex but the hand motion was quick and her face showed signs of hesitation and caution. "see"

"Ok... uh… I'll stop" her voice let out an unnerving pitch. She could not describe her emotion when it's mixed with many thoughts in her head. Never seen this side of Lincoln, what could she do? Is it really that bad? Will this go away tomorrow? Next week? It's different when they get mad, its fights and argues. Sister with a sister is one and the only solution is a simple protocol, sister with a brother is different, it's always an argument between the two or Lincoln gets overpowered to omit defeat. Wait, did that just came to her thought? Her thought bubble popped when Lynn jr suddenly burst her plan. She looked up the vent that attached the ceiling, odd they didn't notice it throughout their days but Lynn did ever since she parkour around the house.

"What, why are you looking at the vent?" Lori asked, being very impatient. She knew where Lynn was going with but decided to let the others explain her effortless idea.

"Shh," she hushed and whispered knowing how her brother might hear from his room. "What if I get up the vent, get to his room, and open the door so we all talk this out in person?"

"He's not going to be fond of your intrusance in his dormitory room, even after witnessing his comfort tool falsely discarded. plus, we don't need to escalate the threat level any further." Lisa wisperdly pointed out "he might see us as a threat to his Leporidae"

"His what?" Leni asked, this never faded the change of her impression and neither the young intelligent child of her use of words but they learned to dwell and grown used to their habit.

"His rabbit, plus-" she placed her sight towards Lynn again "we're not certain if Lincoln would use action on impulse within your presence, but knowing you..." she narrowed her eyes with no doubt of her jockey sister being competitive which is not perfect for this formula of a solution. "You might do the same if provoked"

The rest took a moment to translate the young genius words in simple definitions but came to realize she was right. As much as they wanted to take her plan, she could not contain her composure, even if Lincoln might start something that is not in her favor this could amount to an incitement to commit the same. Lynn felt offended to hear those words, same goes with the time at the bunker, but this time is she is not pleased as she defended herself. "Really, you all still think I'm reckless?!" she huffed

"We don't think, we know" Lola corrected as she pointed to her. Lucy came from her room and add something that was known to her. "You mean spontaneous"

"Look, if you have a better plan, then take it, I'm doing mine!" she huffed again and started to jump on the left side of the wall and did the same to get over the right like a parkour game reaching the top by jumping walls. Once she got close she took one strong jump to give momentum to the other foot and kicked the sealed vent open, still enough momentum to get herself inside as well smoothly. "I do" Lola counter as she walked towards the door.

Leni thought it might best if she goes with her to make the situation a little more calmly if Lincoln starts anything. "Hey, Lynn can I come?"

Lynn pierced out her head with an exasperation look. "Why? Don't trust me to open the door without no trouble?"

"No, I want to help too" she lifted her hand, motioning her acceptance to her idea. Lynn thought for a moment and placed a small smile. "K," she said, grabbing her hand and lifted her in. while Lola did have a plan, but others were in doubt when she made an example. Took a light knock and lightly spoke in a plain innocent voice. "Lincoln, your favorite sister wants to see you and I feel really bad for what we did, please open."

The rest took a facepalm after hearing those words, but Luna had the attention on the ax than the guitar and came to a conclusion of his lack of taste for this instrument when its dismantled. Lincoln might be open to them if he wasn't at ease, but he is not even close to being swayed or persuade. "Lola, he's not-" Lucy words cut off when the door open slowly, but only a small crack. Lola took pride as taking one step, but her path blocked when lily waddle her way in while clapping and made a small playful laugh. The door close, leaving the small queen standing with embarrassment and later to a grudge. "Wow… you little traitor, but..." her face came to respectful glance. "clever"

The sound of metal hitting the floor and two loud thuds came to their ears. Lynn and Leni made it to the room, but the next was unexpected.

"Lincoln, we know you're mad, but- wait what are you doing?" Lynn's voice sounded from the other side until came two loud screams and multiple thuds. As if there was a fight, but… it's not, they were hitting the walls or the door. The rest startled and panic when they tried to open the door, thinking its a conflict fight, but door launched open when and Leni came out first in panic, even Lynn last. They had something in their heads, Leni had a jockstrap wrapped around and Lynn with a full diaper. "EW EW EW, GET IT OFF!" both said in unison as the door slammed closed, thankfully no injuries were involved. Most gagged with a green shade in their face, but Lana seemed to have no effect. "Wow, I think it's best to wait this out, he really thought everything out," she said

"You think!" Lynn countered as she and Leni ran to the bathroom and the door open to see lily waddle into view with a bright green shirt as the new dipper. Leni's hammy down. She laughed, finding the event funny to her seeing she is just an infant. she came back into the room and the door closed once again.

Omit defeat for today they left the door untouched and Lincoln to dim his state. Lisa glanced her siblings and parents leave the hall all while she pulled a small shaped disc that scaled as a coin and a green led light blink from it. placing the front door to hear her brother's activity, the purpose of a simple mic.

Rita and Lynn sr couldn't head to work considering they took the day off on the same day like every year in the past, fear of involving other coworkers or pedestrians getting pranked, affecting their place of employment. So they head to the dining area to think, merely ponder.

"well, this is new" Rita honestly found this unsettling, sure she dealt with angry daughters but not her son. lincoln had a history of argument with his sisters and Rita pulled them away. now she no longer in control when they take over and what could she do when her fear got the best of her. couldn't stop luan's April fools prank spree or the protocol where they all fought.

"Yeah, I never have seen him like this, I guess that toy must be that important him" he omits

"just like the demon doll with Lori"

"well, its either constant crying or the awful song" he gestures his hand left and right with those options, but they let the baby had her fun with the doll, this differs the example with Lincoln and Bun-bun.

They felt they commit betrayal, similar to Lynn sr from the night of the hotel. Asking for mercy but all had to deal with was none, same as today for mercy to spare items, but only one had to be lost. Was it fear of their items in pieces, or from one of their daughters in high possible temper?

What can they do, the parents of eleven and yet not wise or knowledge of each children's desire of necessity to dim their temper. Unless there is one that Rita can do. "Well, there's one thing we could do, remember the list we wanted to give for each birthday?"

Lynn knew where this was going "you're suggesting to make up by an early birthday gift?"

"Yes" she stood and dragged Lynn by his hand. She seemed positive about this but Lynn is rather surprised when they made their way out the door.

"Wait wait, Lori, we'll be out for an hour, you're in charge" he shouted when the door closed, but Lori was unable to hear from the slightest and she had other plans as well.

"Alright, sister meeting. here. now!"

she announced while the rest of her siblings were near their rooms but some were already inside, but no dought they didn't miss her voice. they already know it's about to relate to the situation there in now. without hesitation, they came to her call and walked into her room, all but luan since she stayed out to clean, and Lynn and leni stayed in the bathroom for "decontamination" prosses.

after each sibling came into the room Lori closed the door and walked her way to the stand while the rest settled in the seat on the bed. she proceeds to take out her shoe from her feet and took one slam on the stan. "alright, girls, you all already know why I called you here"

"we are all aware" Lisa pointed out the obvious answer, even the rest felt the same.

"good, we all know we literally made a huge mistake"

"because Luan was on her prank spree all over again and as always took it too far." lola spoke while crossing her arms. she still feels shivers when she last saw Lana's face inflate from her alergie reaction. she felt worried at the time she took one lick from the pie, but luckily she didn't swallow from causing blocked her airway.

"yes, but we'll deal with that later, right now im just concer how he's acting," Lori added. "I never saw him this upset" she admits considering she is the oldest and after watching him grow older and older never has she seen him... destructive.

"well that bunny meant a lot to him, I even felt upset when you took Edwin as a butt scratcher" looks at Lana and she felt nervous after reminded of that memory.

"Yeah... sorry"

"on the other hand" Lisa pointed her index finger up. "he discarded the hand me downs from us. something tells that he is rejecting our-"

"maybe he mad at us for another reason" Luna stood out her claim to cut Lisa off. all eyes point to the musical girl and waited for another response. "what if we were takings things for granted that he did for us"

"what do you mean?" Lori asked even the other sisters question as well. at the same time, Lynn Jr. came in the room with a bathrobe on and a towel around her neck. she finished showering and knew about the sitter meeting.

Luna didn't pay mind to her presence. "well, we made Lincoln go out there to take those pranks for us like the last time, but this time we shredded his toy regardless of his action. maybe he's fed up with us having to put up with us."

"well, that's a 'maybe'" Lynn marked "but he always ends up making mistakes and fixing over and over again as we do."

"like he took me, Lana, Lucy, Lisa, and Lily to the mall for an autograph while the rest of you left him to babysit us at home"

"what" Luna asked but Lola quickly changed her words, even the younger sibling nervously smiled.

"I mean, the smooch concert he wanted to go and we took all of mom and dad's money and none for him, but it's all fine and because we got the concert to him, hehehe" Lola kept her nervous smile.

"I thought so" Lori narrow her eye lids.

Time passes what felt like their stretch of a small lifespan, but in reality, a few hours passed and the sun is only a one or two hours away to touch the earth from any view. Each either sat on the floor in their room to stare or think. Most slept. Even Lincoln as he fell in a dream.

* * *

The sky was dark and the floor made of wood began to swerve, if not felt the floor was on moving water. He looked around when stood on the edge to see himself on a boat, but not a regular one. There was a structure that held a sail but in the shape of a square, like a historic naval ship. He looked around to see many passengers, most in panic and wearing… old culture armor? The armor seems to have been riveted together in places; tied or sewn, in others. The armor itself appears to be small plates of (possibly) leather with the number of (possibly) metal studs in each plate varying a little. Some clearly wear extra garments on their thighs in addition to the pants under their coats and the neck covering material.

"Wait, is this?" he recognized his surroundings, looking out the sea of water there were multiple ships with black flags, the one Lincoln was one was red. Those ships were burning, some have sunk to the bottom. What came are fire ships with burning barrels meant to drift with the ship wear Lincoln was on, fifty or eighty of them, but there are only seven ships on his side. He knew where he was, the time he studied in class with his peers. "1809, Pearl River Delta, its the planned invasion of trading ports of the canton and Portuguese Macau!" a loud bang came from the distance and he screamed. "And I'm in the middle of it!"

He ducked down but he felt his body was wearing something uncomfortable. He was wearing the same armor as well. He felt a hand on his grabbed shoulder and lifted him up. A woman.

"Get up, the enemy is at a close peak, push the fire boats away!" the woman demanded as she gave a large wooden pole to push the fire away.

"O-ok" he looked back and noticed the firebombs are in a different color each one, green, yellow, pink, blue, red, etc. even though there's nearly fifty or eighty, only nine colors are present for each. He began to push each back to prevent the boat from burning all while he began to speak. "How did I get here?" he muttered, the man next to him answered his question.

"Cheng I Sao brought you here, and her biggest mistake"

He paid not much attention as the gust of wind came from behind and blew the fireboats in the opposite direction and back to the enemy. One came to contact and place the enemy's boat on a gulf of flames. One by one, each jumped out in survival.

"History is very intriguing, but I don't remember about the fire boats having colors in the lesson"

"kid" the woman spoke and caught Lincoln's attention.

"Oh, you're Cheng I Sao!" he spoke with awe, but she seemed to not have any surprise on the young lad.

"Yes I am, and I'm also unpleased too" she pointed the other end of the boat where the wood is now in black char. "You were distracted, again"

"Oh… no no, it's all a dream" he said but realized what he said meant to be intentional "actually it's crazier than-" she gave a strong push on his chest and knocked him out the boat. and fell on water.

"you know the rules and you broke one of them"

he wailed his arms to level himself on the surface of air. "W-wait, I didn't-"

the boat moved in motion and Lincoln was getting caught the bottom, sinking him in below.

* * *

Lincoln fell from the bed and awoke from slumber with the bit of pant and panic. Stood upright to be relieved insight of his room. "Oh man, if I'm going to have another history dream I better be with John Snow" he muttered. Getting on his feet and notice his clock, 8:47 pm. he felt his stomach growl like he hadn't eaten the whole day, but that is a truth.

"Ugh, feels like landmines being set off" he clenched his belly and desire to eat, yet he did not want to leave his dormitory to make contact with his family if he believes in that word for the moment until he finds in himself to forgive. For now, he couldn't figure any option, not even think with an empty stomach. Looking at his door and back to his thought. "Just ate my last stash of mac'n'cheese last night, but I should've saved some for today" he rolled his eyes and began to head out the door, but before he could place his hand on the doorknob he noticed the door was slightly open... he then remember lily was here and must've got out to find something to play. but a sound came from the hall. Something was being thrown.

"Huh?" he questioned. Taking a peek out the open door crack to see the hallway in no light, dark, but each room had light coming from the bottom crack of the door illuminating the hall. one room with the door wide open, luna and Luan's room. Items were thrown out from that room, not familiar but most are. Entertainment items. A voice came that did not please his ears.

"I'm serious, Luna"

"Yeah, but I have the neck set up in order, but you're messing it up, dude" Luna scolded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to set this up in the attic, dad said so" she countered "and especially this!"

An item was harshly thrown out than the others, but this item bounced from one wall to another till it made its way down the stairs. Lincoln wasn't sure what it was but the time to conclude stopped when the sound of footsteps from other rooms came to their doors to investigate the sound. Lincoln shut the door not wanting to make eye contact or show his presence with his sisters, yet he set his ear on the surface of the wood. The sound of doors creaking open and whispers were heard, but most stayed silent and walked a bit.

"Ugh, its Luan again" Lynn whispered in annoyance "how long will this go?"

"Till her adenosine triphosphate will diminish or her norepinephrine from her neurotransmitter change" Lisa answered her sister's question.

"I don't know what that means and I not gonna ask, should we do something?"

"Its best not to make any seeing eye with her regardless of her action, it will all be over soon"

"what about Lincoln, he won't talk to us and it feels different and not in a good way"

"Should we proceed on our protocol?" Lisa question.

Lincoln jolted his eyes after hearing that word, he thought this would pester him if they constantly try their very best to comfort him, but knowing how they act upon the defender in sudden dynamic energy.

"No... it's been so long since we used it" recalling the past and noticed how most of their fights and arguments started to have less attention in the procedure of system. "the sister fight protocol applies to us only, he is different from the rest of us and we can't make one up if we don't know how to handle this"

"Knowing him, it's comic on his underwear, games, and most house habits, yet he is well prepared in planning, timing, and intended action. Maybe engaging the protocol is not simple" Lucy brought out her opinion. "sure he might still be upset, but if we just wait this out for a bit longer for him to be with his thoughts and his hobbies he could be willing to go as they were"

"Possible but we must find alternatives tomorrow if any seemed uncertain in mind, perhaps after school just in case" she acknowledged parts of her suggestion, having reasons to believe her mind more closely than her belief. "plus..." she began to wisper closely with her siblings "I've placed a miniature mic on our brother's dormitory entrance to give result in his behavior, but I'm unsure if our brother is listening do to the sound of thuds or it might be luan in her constant, I noticed he seemed be sounding restless"

"don't you think eavesdropping is invading his personal privacy?" Lola's voice is heard.

"do you know who you're speaking with?" Lisa marked when she doesn't believe privacy but only progress she added cameras before, even if it meant to study her sibling's behavior and habitation.

"Oh, right" she realized.

"anyway, it's been oddly quiet, possibly asleep" Lincoln could hear shifting sound, a distinct sound of foam or rubber. "now he's breathing, but a little more clearly"

he stuttered back from the door, she was setting her headphones on to listen which the distinct sound gave the assumption ideal away.

"now it's silent"

"maybe he noticed" Lana added

Lynn sighed and multiple doors closed. This made Lincoln take time to be sure if no footsteps are heard and lucky for him there was none. Taking a small peek and no one was found in the hall and Lincoln felt relieved and walked out, but didn't forget to take the mic Lisa placed and tossed through the hall. considering its round shape it eventually rolled on the surface and made its way to Luan's room.

The room is roughly unorganized due to the comedian rumbling her gag items and place in the attic. her part of grounding.

Luna sat on the bean bag with the dismantled electric guitar as the hand me down, now it's being assembled together by hand to be properly given back to show she still cared. The strings were replaced to its proper place. and the neck is pasted together by epoxy, but the whole piece is not perfect but the goal is to sound swell "ok, I think the epoxy is dry now, but the ax is crooked." she examined the look of it closely but shrugged it off.

"meh, it's not perfect but let's see if makes a proper tune" she stood and plugged the aux cord in the slot for the large speaker and raised the usual volume. high.

she used her guitar pick and took one large strum which let out an odd discoordinated sound and a familiar scream from the hall. The scream came from Lisa after her mic caught the frequency and directed forward to her. it was too much for her to hear and now it muted her ears. each sister heard the sound too but their reaction showed being startled and frightened.

Down the stairs, Lincoln heard the awful sounds with his eyes jolted open and body spazzed every muscle uncontrollably. losing focus and balance he accidentally tripped over by an object that crossed his path and fell.

"ow!" he howled in pain when he fell on his chin. he looked back at the source of his fall while rubbing his chin.

something that wasn't familiar. Picking the item from the ground but he wasn't able to see it very well when the place is dark and night. heading towards the kitchen and flicked the lights on to see the item very clearly. it's a binder and to his surprise, it's a special yellow binder with the excessive amount of pages, five hundred or eight hundred pages in height in his sight. The page on the front underneath the plastic case that read 'APRIL FOOLS'.

Looking up and noticed one thing was off. His father is not in the kitchen. when it's this time of night they usually have dinner from the best enthusiastic cook and it's not like him to miss out on cooking and giving special nutrients to his kid's health.

To him it brought no interest in both the cook and the book, but just as he looked through the pages… this surprised him even more. This held all the notes in mechanics of the house, tactics, traps, even weakness, and strength for each victim, him and his family, even more. yet, he felt disgusted over it when decided to toss the book in case if Luan might change her mind. he knew she will never change, neither will the betrayal from his family member.

"ugh, better get rid of this abomination before another year comes and I'm the only victim getting betrayed, if not taken for granted" making his way towards the trash but stopped where he stood. someone was coming.

"dad? is that you or is it you, Lana, are you eating Charles's food on the floor again? I swear I'm not in the mood cleaning up your mess" Lori's voice came from the dining room only a few steps ahead. lincoln looked around and decided to hide underneath the sink and wait this out. when Lori came in the kitchen with a stern look and with a one finger rubbing her left ear having to endure the awful instrument, looking around and puzzled to see nothing. she saw the lights go on which illuminated the hall and living room and suspected someone to be around but there was no one. "huh… if it was a mess I wish I had a broom to give so she'd know how it feels to be in my shoes, wonder where mom and dad are"

she muttered after walking over to the fridge and picked out a bowl of strawberries. closing the door and looked around to see if no one is around and thankfully one is and proceeds to let out a large gas and sigh of relief. Shutting the lights and headed back to her room. Lincoln crawled out from the cabinet sink and blind by lack of light. "Even with their- AHH SICK!" he gaged after taking one breath the stench was awful and covered his nose quickly.

"yeah, your shoes you always say" he mocked. "even with their protocol I would still be bothered, only if I had a protocol of my own," he said, recalling the conversation a few minutes ago. The hand that held the binder and resume his intention to discard the item until he realized what he said to himself and started to grasp the binder closely.

"Maybe I could... but not tell, as if I was aware of their protocol at that time, excluding me from the rules like "it's a sister thing, you wouldn't understand"" he mocked Lucy's voice from his memory. Come to think of it, he wasn't included to discuss the matter of creating the protocol and rules and that made him feel acknowledged as some... inconsequential patsy. "Like I'm not important, maybe not enough" he gripped the book tightly and mind started to race when his temper slowly rose but not half close to his original incident.

"Maybe I'll just show them how it feels" he muttered at the same time opened the fridge door violently but unfortunately the hand that held his nose was on the fridge door and the odor still stayed but he didn't care. Taking a plastic container of mac'n'cheese, slamming the door violently again and marching his way upstairs.

 **Sorry if its too long. Chapter three: 4/13/19**

 **Again gives most slow readers some time to read and give me time too for to write seventh and more. A schedule.**


	3. another day, what to say?

With the sun nearly appearing from the sky, it was enough to shine through the window. She gave a loud yawn as she stretched to wake her muscles and body. Looking around, Lana notices she slept with her clothes on, even surprise to sleep the entire afternoon and night without even a peek of awake, without being aware of the sound of Luan's cleaning spree or Luna's dismantled ax tune. Usual as she is, she decided to skip shower considering she is in her normal clothing. "Alright," she said, looking at her clock that displayed 6:21. Having enough time to eat breakfast early than her sister, but she wonders if Lincoln were to join after his long sleep and possibly forgetting the whole prank event, even the confrontation. Looking around, she notices Lola was still asleep on her bed with a night eye mask, not having to wake her up since she's homeschooled as usual. Leaving Lana to hop out of her bed and walk out the room.

Opening the door to look around, she notices Leni standing in front of the bathroom door with a towel and fresh clothing on her hand, and the sound of rinsing from the other side, indicating someone is taking a shower. Although this did not interest her and decided to head downstairs to prepare her daily meal of the morning. Along to way from walking downstairs she notices the sound of clinks, along with a crunching sound. In her mind, she might be thinking either someone is eating breakfast, but this early? It was odd for her, she is already skipping shower but not everyone is this early to come out the shower to change and later take a bite. She wonders if its Lynn who always have to wake up early for practice, but that idea was ruled out considering she would have to get a ride from Lori, or even her mother, taking vanzilla and leaving the kids without a ride for school, walking is not a good option with the long distance.

Peeking around the corner, she saw her brother eating his zombie brand cereal on the dining table, looking a bit sluggish and confused as to what lay in his mind.

'How do I begin making my own protocol?' he thought when he was confident in creating his own protocol considering he skillful in planning but didn't know where to start. Starting off with brainstorming rules and tactics, but his mind came to no avail. He thought it might be a good choice to wake up early in the morning to avoid his sisters and start planning, but the fact he had to force himself to wake up this advance was not a perfect choice if he were to stay awake for the next hour until his energy was to boost in and mind in slow focus to properly think, but he felt as though Luan's large binder might have a use in this protocol.

"Morning" Lana greeted as she walked up to her brother, but Lincoln's reaction started with staying silent and eating quickly.

'Great' he thought sarcastically.

"Lincoln, are you still mad?" she asked, wanting to see her brother's behavior to be as himself, but there was none. Only a careless look while still keeping his eyes at the bowl without making eye contact with Lana, but this made her anxious. "Lincoln, are you still?" she placed her hands on the table, but he got up from his seat and speed walked his way into the kitchen with his empty bowl, only to place the dirty dish up and walk out to the living room where his backpack laying on the sofa. Lana felt unease to see Lincoln avoiding her, and this is new, to begin with when she didn't have any encounter like this with him.

After equipping his bag he left the residence with a small slam from the door, only for the first floor could hear and only faint to the second.

* * *

Pulling out his walkie talkie from his bag to speak while he rode his bike to school even with this harsh cold weather during April. "Clyde, are you there, copy?" there was only white noise for a brief second until Clyde was able to respond.

"Copy that, Clyde here, note to self sleeping under the bed was tough to sleep, so what's up?" Clyde sounded sluggish at the moment do being awaken early by his friend.

"Listen, I… were you sleeping underneath your bed?" He question.

"Yeah, I could stop thinking of April fools coming over to me by your sister, so I took action. A whole day of hiding." He trembled his words "speaking of yesterday, I was contacting you the whole day and I did not hear anything from you, what happen? Were the pranks really bad? How did you all manage?" he sounded worried, that's what friends are for. Lincoln was not eager to answer his specific question.

"I don't want to talk about right now, the reason I'm speaking is that I need you to come early right now, I found something important I want to show you before class, can you do that?"

"Sure, buddy, I'll be there soon as possible"

"Thanks" he placed the walkie talkie in his bag to resume his ride to school, even leaving himself with his own thoughts and the same subject. The protocol. What rules to add? "Hmmm… maybe avoiding and not speaking would be a good start but it's not enough though"

Along the way, the sun was rising ever more to put an end to his freezing problem and help him make his trip much easier. Having clear visual of the campus and a couple of children who were also early for class, he was relieved to finally make his way to school, especially this early.

"Alright, now-" a large flyer paper slapped him by the face, caught by the strong wind that pulled from the brick wall. Confused and disoriented by the sudden light impact, trying to remove the strange flyer that held his face the support of the breeze. Successful enough, removing to have a clear vision and notice the flyer was a school dance coming up in two weeks. Lincoln recognize the flyer when he passed through the hallway and outside of the school during Friday, and the time of April and the time is near for the dance. Usually, pron begins in high schools, but in middle school and elementary, it's rather a normal dance with no dress, nor any dates (if possible), same as his dance with four girls.

The crumple the banner into a ball and tossed it away. "Glad I'm not going, and I hope I won't go through it again" he muttered as he tries to find a place to place his bike and lock in place. Before he could do that he noticed Clyde was coming from behind, not well organized as he seemed to be in a rush to meet.

"Sorry if I'm all messy, I came here fast as I can" he sigh in both relief and exhausted. "But now I'm here, what is it need to tell me?" he stumbled and struggled to stay at his feet.

"Wow wow, slow down pal, here" he placed the lock on the school's bike rack and locked it in place, preventing any theft. Leading his best friend to sit with him on the school's front entrance stairs and began to explain the event slowly to where he was comfortable enough to speak and his friend to understand.

* * *

An hour passed and finishing their meal and fully packed with their school supplies, they were ready to leave for school in the vanzilla with Lori driving, Luna had the mear broken guitar and she has her focus on the handle when the epoxy dried and he neck was set in an odd angle before she adjusted. This happened when Luan accidentally tossed a small air horn when her intention was at the hall, but missed. Now she tried her best to fix the mistake.

Luan seemed to be stressed when she looked around the house for the binder, she had all her comedy gear and stored all of them in the attic but one was missing. The binder.

She had no time and left the house with her sisters, even with their silent treatment around her it made her feel unease even if she asked it's all the same. Although, Lola is not with them, obviously with homeschool and stayed home. "Alright, is everyone here?" Lori asked as everyone nodded, but Leni seemed to find something off.

"No, Linky is not here" she claims, Lori raised a brow and looked back.

"What?" she looks around and even each sister had their eyes searching except Lisa considering her hearing is temporarily unfunctional but she wore a hearing aid which she is unaware it's off, but she had her eyes on her notes she held in her hand. Lana also did not shift her head which she opted to speak.

"Uh...Lincoln left early"

All moved their heads to face Lana with a curious look. Not a word spoke.

"...he did?" here Lori spoke first when the rest started the tomboy.

"How do you know" Lynn curiously asked. She had her catching mitt on her right hand and a bat resting on her lap. Having practice after school, but she felt less tempted to come than she felt before April fools.

"Well, I saw him leave after eating, I talked to him but he didn't want to talk, or even look at me" Many exchanges look for a few moments and others knew Lucy was partially right about his temper diming but not when he was willing to be himself with them.

Lynn turns her head back to face Lucy who sat at the back. "Well your partly right, Lucy"

Lori did not pay much attention to the conversation when she started the engine and exited the driveway and onto the rood.

"You mean my prediction is always right" Lucy later pulled out a card detailed as fortune, but this had an image of an old man on top of a clear peaceful mountain. "It's something you can't understand" She motions the card to Lisa but she seemed to not respond, that baffled her and Lynn since Lisa would babble her perspective of magic when brought up. Lynn snapped her fingers in front of Lisa and she seemed to take notice.

"Hey, Lis, is your hearing aid not working or something?" she asked and Lisa looked up and noticed how her sister's mouth moved but not a voice came.

"Huh" she switched the hearing aid on and the sound came clear. "Seemed I forgot to activate, luckily it's temporary for a few hours, so what is it you wish to speak?"

"I… nevermind, so what's that under your feet?"

"Darcy wanted to see my giraffe's encephalon, so I decided to keep my promise to show her my stable specimen, also drive safely, this thing is very fragile" she picked the object and patted at the blanket covered over it.

"Do you mean a stuffed animal, how is it fragile?" Lori asked, thinking it's a cylinder box with a stuffed animal, but she took a second thought to realize she is not the type to bring or have a stuffed animal.

"No, this" she pulled the blanket covers, only to show a large glass jar and inside contained a something they were not expecting, not even a perfect taste to see but Lucy found it very intriguing. They now knew what she meant by 'giraffe's encephalon'...the brain. Encapsulated in a watery solution, the most common fixative is formaldehyde, or a formaldehyde and water solution known as formalin. The car swerves with Lori in sick and startled reaction from the sight of the jar but she was able to maintain her driving even though she nearly caused a fender bender.

"Ah, sick, that is just wrong," Luna said as she jerked a couple of inches away in gag reflex, but accidentally dropped the still fixed ax and landed on her feet. The neck broke in the process. "Aw come on, I just fixed that!"

"Ew, I think its moving" Lori said, looking from the rearview mirror. She was right after the part of the brain pulsated.

"How could you?" Lana was upset, considering her love for animals, this put a bitter taste. Lisa rolled her eyes as she has not requested for an act of procedure.

"Please, this exotic animal was decapitated in gruesome ways by three lionesses, might as well use what is left before the decomposing state starts to take the values" she stated. While Lana is still in a bitter taste, but Lucy got a closer look and began to touch the jar as an act of her communication of the supernatural.

"This creature feels sorrow and pain-"

"Don't touch it, Lucy" Lisa said with attention, fragile the brain is with this much sudden movement.

"Lisa, would you cover that thing, why would you think Darcy would be looking forward to seeing that abomination?" Lori asked. Lisa placed the blanket on the jar to cover from their sister's visual, away from their possible cause of hurl.

"Why wouldn't she, this specimen is interesting to observe," she said with a hype.

A few hours later…

The thought of the seeing a satisfied and curious face she expected, but all she got was the face of dismay along with a loud shriek. Darcy was not the type of child to handle the image of an internal organ from any animal, not even old enough to embrace it either. "Not fascinated, aren't you?"

"Ms. Shrinivas!" Darcy ran across the room in a cry for help.

* * *

"Yeesh, didn't think they would do such a thing" while hours passed with the finish of history class, but the whole time in that class was hard to concentrate for the young boy when the problem still continues. Even with the time of concern and seeing the unpleasant expression, Clyde got more than he expected, thinking the April fool pranks might have taken much of his energy, but with the truth told it's much more than energy.

"I expected them to sacrifice Lynn's football, but no, just my Bun-bun... that football still bothered me when I look at it," he said with the sign of irritation, while the duo walked through the crowded hallway for the time of lunch. The time and specific day the cafeteria might be serving, but the school board was off their minds when the menu was supposed to be in mornings. "But hey, at least it's bacon-lunch-Monday, that puts a positive effect on my mood" Lincoln smiled, looking forward to his meal, even Clyde smiled and agreed.

"That's good" happy to see a smile on his face the first time this morning. Only his eyes fixed on a certain page in a history book, not the page they were all assigned to. Ironically not having time to show the rest of the binder and focus in class. "I can't believe Luan kept a binder filled with… everything! I thought she was planning the pranks in her head"

"We all plan by notes sometimes, like me" he spoke in pride when pointing a thumb to himself.

Upon entering the two-way doors, the line was at a start with a large length, much surprise than its usual numbers. Now with the extended beyond reach, it's hard to believe the duo were able to reach closer to the front line. Minutes passed but finally getting close the glass display to only see most strips to be in poor condition, they could see partly to be cooked well while others are overcooked. "Oh...that's disappointing" the duo was given a tray and the look of their meal was not what they expected, aside from the fresh boiled carrots, white rice, and milk. But the meat is at its near spoil state. Even most of the students who lined up were also disappointed. Feeling the tasted would be hard, crisp, burnt, and even dried.

"It'll do... I guess" walking off to find their usual seating but encounter a friend from the distance who appears to be shunned by a girl. "Is that Rusty?" he asked his friend, all while he heard the sound of laughter. Looking to their usual seating they encounter their friends, Liam and Zach laughing together while facing their friend, Rusty, who was far from distance. Walking to take their usual seats, their curiosity flowed through their mind to know what was the situation.

"What's so funny?" Clyde asked, they notice their presence and answers them with the hit of a chuckle.

"Rusty keeps asking a lot of girls to go to the dance with him but he is just getting rejected endlessly, along with funny insults in the end." Liam continues to laugh.

"This should be funny, I do need something to make me laugh and feel happy, and not from Luan herself" Lincoln comment, looking to see his friend, Rusty, walking over to another girl who appears to be Joy. asking to go to the dance with him, but her response is somewhat humerus to the pack.

"Hey, Joy, would you like to go to the dance with me?" he said while trying to flex his muscles, but she found this irritating.

"Oh, sure," she said with sarcasm and motioned her hand as if she's writing with a pencil "Maybe I might bring a pencil to play connect the dots with your pimple face." she said while she walked away, leaving the poor boy rejected again. Although he shrugged afterward, immune to rejection, once he faces his table he sees and hears multiple laughter from his friends. Lincoln chuckling but also coughing with drips of milk spewing out his nose, having to resist the laughter while having milk in his mouth but the insult got the better of him. Clyde with his face down, wheezing to the point of unable to breathe. Others fall to the ground in laughter.

"…you guys are ungrateful…" he said with disappointment. Noticing his tray on the table and the idea of moving elsewhere.

"I'm sorry, but she got you good" Liam said but made Rusty walked up to grab his tray and walked away, but his track came to a halt with Lincoln's reasoning. Although his smile turned to a chuckle didn't make any help.

"Wait don't leave, we're sorry, here have my bacon strips" he motions his tray, signaling his offering. Rusty hesitate since they might continue to laugh afterward, but he couldn't say no to the thin strips of cut meat from a pig, cured and smoked scent and taste. Unfortunately he didn't notice how poorly cooked it was since his focus was on dates for the dance.

"Alright, you convinced me"

* * *

"Forgive me if this startle you" Lisa apologized to her friend, Darcy. Both sat in on the same table in the time of lunch, with Darcy having children book near her, practicing to read. Lisa was given a small timeout before, having to be in a discussion with Ms. Shrinivas over bringing organs of any kind is prohibited, obviously. But the possible hazard of an accident with an outbreak of the bacterial or contagious virus from giraffe encephalon is unpredictable, if not, alarming for any young age in the room with the weak immune system.

With a hint of a smile, Darcy had the heart to forgive, much similar to breaking a friendship long ago where it hurt her feelings, this was different and understandable. "It's ok, why didn't you bring your giraffe to play?"

"I didn't realize you were referring to a stuffed animal, but I should have been more certain with my words to prevent any confusion" she said.

"Its ok" Darcy replayed. "What's that on your ear?" she pointed the hearing aid Lisa held in her ear canal.

"Well, i had an accident with my microphone which had a defect sound waves into electrical energy variations, which may amplified unevenly, transmitted incorrectly...that's the theory" she wasn't aware of the event that happened but her lack of hearing made her mind wander off, so the time being made herself a pair based on the design from Albert, her grandfather. "Luckily, it is temporary since i "distorted" my eardrum or damage the bones in the middle ear per se"

Lisa saw her stuffed giraffe tilted to her chair, thinking of how a toy similar to Lincoln's stuffed animal is so important, sure she knew it was meant to be a comfort tool but she felt there was more to this than she knows.

"May I ask, why are you closely attach to your stuffed animal?" she pointed at her toy, seeing what she pointed but she didn't understand genius friend very well due to her speech with complicated definition words.

"Attack?" she asked

"No...uh… what I mean to say is why are you and your giraffe close?"

"Oh, because Rafo is my friend, I play with him a lot and bring him here to school. He makes me feel happy, even when I'm sad" she said. "But my brother thinks it is stupid, but I saw him with a toy" she chuckled

"Hmm… interesting, what else" she asked, the response did not help much as she knew her brother did not create a tight bond with his stuffed toy considering he is with multiple sisters. She wanted to know more to pinpoint what type of relationship he and Bun-bun have, if not why is Lincoln bonded to the object to understand how he feels.

"Rafo always gives me the best hugs, he always smiles, and he is my first friend"

After that response, Lisa began to wonder and speak to herself "He could not relate this affection at this age anymore, but why does he admire his-"

"Who are you talking to?" Darcy asked, confused to see her friends speaking but not making eye contact.

"Oh, only myself… perhaps I might need more research" she said just as Darcy opened her book and began to read, but this only distracted the young bright child from her thoughts. She dislikes the people who are in the situation given to someone that made the obvious to her yet difficult for another, making her cringe or frustrating to see a person do the difficulty on the obvious.

"...t..the...do...dog...f...fou...found..."

An idea sparked through her head when it came to a situation of desperation for answers and her friends reading stutter. "Darcy, would you like to accompanying me to the library for assistance and maybe I might assist you in return to improve your reading?"

"Sure, I need to ask my mom if I could go"

* * *

In mid lunch for all middle school students began with meals that were not much for good taste to consume, but most athletes only gained benefits from the nutrients and carbohydrates to help their daily basis. Such as Lynn.

She sat next to Luan in a large table that held multiple classmates. She kept her head tilted and staring her food that is untouched. She lost her hunger or the feeling when her mind struggles to focus on the body than her problem. The lack of food when she didn't feel the need to eat breakfast made Lynn hate to admit but felt worried. Sure she is still upset but that doesn't mean she can still look after her well being. That's why she sat next to her that her initial intention was to sit elsewhere.

Lynn took one bitten breadstick and motioned to Luan.

"Look I'm still mad at you and all but you seriously need to eat, your stomach is starting to sound like Luna's drums" she marked as she took another bite of her breadstick and spoke with her mouth full "i get you're bummed about Lincoln being mad but I wouldn't blame him for that, heck if I were you I wouldn't expect forgiveness"

"I know" Luan finally spoke, even after staying silent throughout the classes. "That's exactly how I see it. I don't really expect for him to forgive me"

Most of her classmates notice her low mood and this surprised many. She was the happy and high spirit type and especially on April fools and/or after. Asked why her sudden frown but she gave no word. She was the class clown who made anyone happy when the days are bad and entertains the learning when the lesson is boring.

Lynn gulped the content of her food down to her stomach and then asked. "So why him? Why were all the pranks against him if you knew it was not going to be us?" she didn't have any motion in her voice to ask. Only the demand that rushed in her mind. "I know how your pranks go, you target everyone and no one is left untouched, this one is for a reason"

"My intention was to stop him from succeeding. He convinced dad to turn the tables in the hotel, and I assume he did it again last year with all my stuff but I didn't stop to consider if he really did it" she admits but this made a little sense to the athlete. Luan wasn't aware that her father was the cause of last years prank and she assumed he busted Lynn Sr for betrayal and changed his action and her plan. "Basically, I thought I could succeed and…" she cut her words when she was not happy to tell when her action rebound her original attention after the holiday.

Lynn tilted her head and was not the type to wait for any word. "What?"

"...go back as they were, me over the top to my attacks" she admits again. "Now I'm not so sure about my habit, these pranks may have gone too far by each year but I found it as a reason to let my grudges on everyone for reason" there were times when her family had annoying habits that crossed her personally. When Lincoln clogs the toilet and ended with Luan placing drinks on the floor and the bathroom out of order. Lucy bleached in act of return for her habit of praying strong odor of black. And Lynn…

"I was attacked by a monkey because why…?" she wondered for a reason but she was not expecting the answer.

"You and the monkey are similar"

This instantly made her upset for a moment but she decided to ignore this one. She rather admits her personality of being rough and tough and that's her way of being herself. For now… "you're lucky I wasn't like one yesterday" she gestured her short bitten stick bread to Luan and later to the last bite. "But seriously you need to eat"

"Fine" she submits to her request. she still felt low after taking a bite.

* * *

"Wow… I don't know what to tell you, mate, but this is beyond her level" Josh could not describe his reaction to his friend's situation. Luna held her own instrument in a case as usual but the broken hand me down in a trash bag but not the way of disposal, only repair. She sat in her usual table with three of her friends Sam, Josh, and Ashley. They expected the prank tale from the sister herself but this time it's not the case when if they expected the rush of imagery to a harsh cruel act.

"Right!? He lashed out on us and me, I never seen him like this" she explained in utter shock, but later sigh. "but i guess i deserve it, but..." Held the bag and placed it on the table to be taken out. "Look at this" she held out a bent neck with cracks filled with epoxy and the base contained cracks filled with epoxy as well. The strings they were most important for the instrument each were either close together or either far apart but she tried her best to fix the damage.

Which took one glance and examined the errors. Luna might know how to assemble instruments but not fix broken pieces. Even they couldn't find any other way.

"No way" Sam suddenly smiled and the rest followed when they knew full well what this ax looked like originally. "This is your old ax when we started high school!"

"Till you accidentally hit Josh's head in music class" Ashley chuckled "remember that" the rest laughed and Josh just giggled as he rubbed his head where it was stuck out of remembrance

How could she forget? When the ax was crocked by an inch she took it upon herself to demolish it in the house and pass it down to Lincoln. Always wonder how it felt to smash a guitar but this time, not on someone's head. She couldn't resist and chuckled after remembering. "Yep, this is the ax. Never gonna forget how your response was, heh" she motioned to Josh and he gave a smirk and a shrug.

"Yep, like a kangaroo"

"So anyway, this is your brother's now, shame he couldn't fix it as we can't now" Sam pointed out. Luna thought it was fixed after handing it down but it seemed like it was not.

"I can only replace some broken parts but the rest of it is broken. Too pricey to buy another so basically I thought I might fix it but it's way harder than I expected"

"Well… I don't think we could fix it by using glued broken pieces. Why not bring it over to my house. I think I have an extra bridge and tailpiece I could give" Sam spoke and Luna gave a light blush.

"I have a fingerboard and neck inlays to spare at my place too, they been sitting on my closet for ages but I could come by to drop it off if you want" Josh generously offered and put a smile on the rock teen

"That's perfect, thanks you guys"

"no problem, I'll call ya when I get home, I have to do some other things after school today," Sam said.

"Thanks"

 **Hope you like this new chapter, share your thoughts!**


	4. Many trouble

**A/N: Well I'm going to post whenever I can... And that's either early but rearly late... idk.**

* * *

"When it comes to two subjects, Leni and food mix together, it always ends in a complete disaster" Lincoln explains. Creating a conversation to pass the time and forget the event. Most of his friends raised a brow in confusion, but with Clyde, he knew how and what she was capable of the day of the road trip midway when she packed up egg sandwiches weeks early and forgetting how decomposition work.

"How so?" Liam asked.

"Look, she is not so bright which is obvious, in fancy restaurants, fast food restaurant, or in Burpin' Burgers. Two months ago I was supposed to watch over Leni when she orders food in case she ends up getting confused, but I left for the bathroom thinking she knew how this all works now" recalling the day in the restaurant where he was in the responsibility to ensure his sisters from making any mistake to over cost the budget. "Boy was I wrong, she stood on top of the counter for some reason and read the menu closely because I think the employee asked to 'move up to order from the menu' and at the same time she still doesn't understand that the menus are vertical columns, so she read straight across, "I want a 'burp burger fried chicken salad banana split milkshake'" he explained, all while his friends burst into laughter, even Lincoln did the same, no commas were involved to phrase Leni's order. Seconds pass until the group was able to compose themselves.

"What was she thinking?"

"I don't know, as I said, she is not that bright" Lincoln explained, trying to focus while he maintains his laughter. "Plus, I tried to get her down from the counter because the manager threatens to call the cops on Leni, because she refuses to get down when the employee said he couldn't make the order, I guess when we taught her about standing up for herself she literally "stood up" for herself"

"Did you get her down?"

"Pff no, Lori drag her down and ended with an argument between Lori and Leni so I had to intervene, but "out of the way Lincoln, its time for a protocol to take over," said Lana herself when she shoved me out of the way"

"Protocol?" Liam question being unaware of the whole protocol that Lincoln's sisters, yet Clyde knew full well he had a therapy section with him.

Clyde offers to explain the whole ordeal how its made and not in favor of his friend. "its a system his sisters invented to solve their arguments from two parties or individuals... although it is flawed since its meant for sisters and not including him, so he had to bud out"

Lincoln rolled his eyes in annoyance and the rest notice how he felt of the system, this proved Clyde his explanation verified.

"I see" Liam added

"Anyway, the dumb part was the employee actually made the monstrosity food out of sympathy and she didn't have enough to pay for a made up price. All my sisters pointed fingers at me for "you didn't watch over her and it's your fault" so I later pay the whole thing"

"How much, was it cheap?" Zach asked as he imagined the food more clearly and his appetite poked his habit.

"No, the idiot charges me thirty-six dollars for a stupid order that Leni didn't eat, she wasted and tossed the order to the trash because of she too upset to eat and my money went down the drain for nothing. Never again am i leaving her to order" he explained "there was another time when Leni made me lunch for school, it was two sandwiches, I took one bite on the first sandwich...and I woke up the next morning on the couch" his friends had their eyes jolted with the sudden confusion, he could tell they are now expecting for an answer.

"Somehow whatever Leni put in the sandwich was unhealthy and food fatigue hit hard, all I could remember is taking one bite and I woke up on the couch with empty pockets, my face was covered in makeup because Lola could not resist with her ambition" revealing his face on the bathroom mirror along with laughing sisters. Upset to know who was the makeup artist, but came to his sense that Lola will never change as long as he tries to be mindful of his space and watching over who the food was made. "I will never forget what Lola said before and after she laughed"

"What?" Clyde asked

""Never sleep down when the makeup artist is around", but anyway, Leni and food together always ends in disaster"

"I see your point, do you have time after school?" Clyde asked

"Yeah, why?"

"We might need to go to the library to check some books about our assignment," he said when Lincoln forgot most of the teaching when he's been fixated on the history book.

"Oh right, I forgot for all about it, we have to write an essay about... William boss tweed, correct?" recalling the assignment for each partner was given, of course, Lincoln and Clyde pared up to write an essay and write down the sources as well, no words to "describe" are involved to complete the writing, only facts from books or online sources. Not wanting to stay at home to use the laptop while to be reminded of his current event, and Clyde's parents are not key on technology but reading, yet they don't have any certain books about history.

"so Lincoln, is it true the binder is actually your sister's plans of... oooohhhh no" Rusty wanted to ask the binder he been talking about and showed as well, but his words came to a halt when a horrible feeling came from his belly.

Lincoln notice Rusty appearing suddenly… ill, if not unwell. "Are feeling alright?"

"Nope, I don't think the bacon is good to eat" clenching his waist as a sign of stomach ache, if not a near diarrhea symptom. Food poisoning. "Take me to the nurse, please" he requests after his face turned green and his head fell on top of his finished tray. Lincoln knew that look and the feeling even Liam since he had his fair share of food poisoning from sick animals he butchered, but not his friends and they were a concern.

"Oh, oh no!" Zach shouted since he didn't know what to do in this situation. "Is he…?"

"Relax" Liam in reassurance as he pulled one of his arms up and around his shoulders, helping him up. "The bad bacon gave him food poisoning" he marked "Lincoln, could you grab the other hand and help me here?"

"Oh sure" he did as he was told and rushed Rusty out of the lunchroom followed by Clyde and Liam behind. Going through the halls and the sound of small drums in his sick friend's belly they grew more concern. Rusty felt like his body started in all cannon war against his digestion and the awful substance and the enemy is leaving pain all over the battlefield.

"I preferred your homemade bacon than this" Rusty weakly winced.

"I'm flattered and I would prefer the same" Liam said

"I think we need to pick up the pace because he might puke on the floor and us" Lincoln gestured his hand to motion Rusty's face like he took a pure sour candy. After making their way to the nurse's office they were in disbelief. Apparently, most of the students who ate early than his friend also had food poisoning and the room was filled with around ten or thirteen students either sitting on the regular chairs or floor since they're all occupied. Each was given trash cans and another shaped bowl container to keep the fluids from spilling. The nurse attended one by one and handed water and some unknown tables to take.

Unfortunately, Depending on the symptoms and health, a doctor may need to conduct diagnostic tests, such as a blood test, stool culture which Lisa would be please taking it herself, or examination for parasites to identify the cause and confirm the diagnosis to pinpoint what treatment is needed. A few tablets show various results that might be beneficial or unfortunate. The nurse notices the group come in and she gave a frown knowing there was another sick student, but worse is when she recently ran out of tablets and had to explain the new incomers. "Sorry, kids, but I'm out of aspirin tablets, but I've called the emergencies about the unknown epidemic in school, you all have to wait until an emergency comes over to help, why don't you-"

The group immediately leave since they were in disbelief and had no chance to ease Rusty's uncomfortable pain, but as they left, Liam suggested to speed run to the restroom since there's nothing here to help. The halls were filled with more incoming students who were in the same situation as Rusty, but they were heading the nurse's office, they knew they would be rejected like his friend was. Most of them either puked in the lockers or outside the window from inside classrooms. Lincoln thought this day would be another day with a hint of perfect bacon Monday, but instead, the world gave him apocalypse.

Lincoln felt the weight of his friend getting heavier and the running speed slowing down, even after being nearly ten feet away from the boy's restroom. "Why are we slowing down?" Lincoln asked being confused.

"I think I'm getting sick as well" Liam wheezed as he clenched his stomach in pain, but kept on moving since he rather spills fluids on the bathroom than the floor. "Nope… I can-"

"I'm feeling it too, man" Zach who followed also slowed down and nearly fell on the floor. Lucky for them they all made their way in.

"Alright, we're here and-" Clyde noticed the stalls were occupied along with a sickening sound. They panicked. "What do we do?" he asked

Lincoln tried to think quickly and noticed the sinks were all alone with no person in front.

He lifted rusty up to the sink and assisted the rest of his friend to the others. "Ok, hang… oh that's not normal" his ears were filled with horrid sounds, even Clyde react the same. Rusty ate more than others after taking lincoln's share of bacon. Clyde did not eat since he feared any illness that came in unusual food and his father's being strict on what came in un well-cooked meals.

"Gezz, did Leni volunteer to be our lunch teacher?"

* * *

School ended early as the outbreak of upset stomach was more serious to continue classes, most students stayed to be treated by outside nurses while others were driven away by ambulances. The other students who were healthy get to leave early but not after calling parents to inform the situation. The rest took different option such as heading to the mall or the park, etc. While the duo friends are now heading to their destination to find the rich history of a political corrupt leader of the Tammany Hall political machine to fill in the essay, the library. After all, they had nothing else to do and the new upcoming Ace savvy comic isn't out until Friday and playing games would just make them delay their work. "Don't tell this to Rusty but I'm grateful you dodge the bullet form the cafeteria food poison problem, with health inspectors taking over."

"sure thing" Lincoln made zipper motion to his lip like his secret would not be told.

Lincoln then sparked his eyes "Actually, I kinda dodge two bullets, if I were sick my sisters would bug me with my health and I don't intend to be covered in a bandage like a mummy" he explains. Exiting out of the building where he leads his friend to his bike where it's locked to a pole "Hop on my bike" he said, Clyde was curious about his transport being a bike instead of the van in the first place. He slowly pointed at the bike in a near question.

"...uh… why,"

"I'm still committed to the protocol, remember. plus I didn't want to be with my sisters in the van... let's just leave it at that" he said while taking the chain lock, letting the bike lose from the pole.

"Oh, then to the library" he said while his friend hopped on the bike and Clyde on the back, leaving the school property. On the way, cars pass by and the wind hit their faces as the breeze fascinated them with the right temperature. Time passed and the long road still kept on going, with boredom the duo Clyde thought of another way of passing the time. "Got any memories to pass the time, like something funny?"

"Well not that I can remember one, I had partly little to eat and its hard to think with a near empty stomach" he explained when he couldn't concentrate

"oh... since I'm behind you and we have a long road to go to, may I see the binder on your backpack?" he said seeing the destiny of the school and the town's library is only five minutes in the drive, but in a bike is rather twenty or thirty.

"Sure, I didn't get to show the whole pages at the time but I suppose this is the right time" he gladly permitted his friend to see the binder. Clyde unzipped his bag and found the large yellow binder placed between the spiral notebooks and colored folders. taking the binder out the bag and zipping back the bag but now it's a hard time when he held the binder with two hands and staying balanced on two feet on the frame and the whole seat since Lincoln only need to paddle and steer so he was king to give him his seat.

"Hmm... It's hard to..." the wind from the ride turned the pages wildly until he was able to place both thumbs on each corner to clamp the sheets. "there we go" set on a particular page where it detailed a map of building with multiple rooms. the top page read 'Buttz Motel'. "hey, this page talks about a motel ambush with a renegade... she calls it the Fun House Prank Paradise."

"Ugh, that I was a complete mess, I couldn't believe my dad backstabs all of us. sure we all made amends... but now it bothers me to see him unpunished by his deeds..." he was willing to forgive and move on from his ungrateful deeds for the rest of his days but during the prank from yesterday where he first pointed at his stuffed bunny. When he betrayed again. "He backstabbed me again and he thinks he could get away with after just like last time" giving an irritation tone when he had enough of getting the same result that never changes.

"that's harsh" Clyde sympathize Lincoln's experience "I'm really sorry you had to go through that" he shut the binder and patted his friend's shoulder.

"thanks" he smiled when he has someone who understood him more than from his sisters. well, that's what he opinionated. "I have dealt with consequences of my action many times and they were able to get away some if not, most of their wrong deeds and action" he found it unfair when his blood boiled slowly high but his friend noticed and tried to dim his temper.

"ok easy there, Lincoln, you're getting very a temp up." he tried to lower his friend's mood and it seemed to be effective.

"right, sorry"

"I haven't seen you like this since you were mad at Lori sitting on your game by accident... when you tolled Lori how she is a bad sister with those awful words"

"well... I got what was coming to me. she sold the game and a-"

"black eye" Clyde added when he remembered the whole event. "yeah I remembered"

"Yeah...right now I'm just not myself for obvious reasons and it's hard to realize they just don't understand that I have limits too, I may have thick skin but that doesn't mean I can stand up to yellings or disrespects. To them, I'm just a pushover who can't talk back from letting them intrude my room, take my goods and stashed snacks but if I have something to say it's a whole lot of argument. feeling as though I'm not important"

"your sisters aren't that mean, but I don't think they always see you as a pushover. We know they wouldn't just be unreasonable most of the time" Clyde reassured.

"There action speaks the truth"

The rest of the ride stood silent when their memory of the event was not something for a child to see when the detail is graphic. nothing to say after the past experience. Lincoln kept riding and Clyde read more on the binder.

The binder not only held all the information on pranks, tactics, and family info randomly. it's organized, it held sixteen plastic dividers with different colors, each had tabs with names. fourteen identified loud family and the other two are labeled "others" and "plans" and that section held the mass amount of pages than the rest. looking at the blue stained divider with Lori's name... he was intrigued to see what laid in the info, yet he was taking a second opinion when it's the same as an invasion of privacy. he came to a decision and opened the section but to his surprise... "hmm... phone lock code is 'Bobby 4 ever xoxo'... soon not anymore"

"you're reading Lori's info are you?" Lincoln smirked.

"yep, couldn't help myself" he admit and Lincoln just shrugged off in response since he had no care in the subject. flipping through pages and knew more of her with fear of being in the basement alone in the dark, revealing why she placed shoe under her bed, but he accidentally flipped far where he landed on Lynn's section. there was a drawing of mirrors around her bed and another drawing of a hammer tied to a rope. 'Fear of misfortune' it read on the top. "hey Lincoln, there's a trap about Lynn that involved mirrors being broken, what's all this about"

"Ah, Lynn is very afraid of bad luck so that is one thing we know about her"

"hm, good to know" he looked deeper and some things are best left unread. "Ok... I'm surprised Luan would write this" he flipped to the next section and landed on "others" and a page where it said his name "wow there's a page about me!" he felt both surprised and curious at the same time. He read and along with the pages he began to blush, even more as went along the reading.

"how did she know the rest of my allergies?"

"Hey, Clyde, we're here" he stopped his trail when the wheel bumped on the library's bike rack. Clyde hopped off and Lincoln tried to set his cycle properly on the rack. his friend paid not much attention but when he flipped the next page there was more. "gluten allergy... she planned to replace my free gluten food with real gluten" he felt disbelief thinking she was capable of harming someone's health.

Lincoln finished placing the lock and noticed what he said. "well, she trapped Lana in rhubarb pie hole which she is allergic to rhubarb, I wouldn't be surprised she's willing to make traps that are hazardous in allergies" he explains his thoughts and both entered the building.

Clyde shut the binder since it's best to get back on track on the assignment and not something they were very intrigued that would steer the writing away. making there way up the front counter where they see Mrs. Wetta using a date stamp on each book that was stacked by her right counter. she noticed the boys and halted her task to help any eager readers, and she notices one she recalled.

"Hello children, you must be Lincoln, I assume?" she recalls the young boy, recognizing the name when he checked out books for the contest.

"Yep, that's me, we're here to write an essay about a political corrupt leader, William Boss Tweed, know any books that would help?" he asked with a smile, being polite. Mrs. Wetta goes through the library computer to search any that might contain the name within the books.

"Hmm...there's the Tammany Hall Case, Us National History, The Corrupt Pol, and New York Times: the fellowship of rings, would any of this help?" she offered. They thought it's best to take as many to support and strengthen the writing, it might be difficult to remember the names of the books to go out for a search.

"yes, that would be great, can you write this on a piece of paper?" Clyde asked. Wetta going back to the computer and adding them to a document paper.

"And their location?"

"Please," he said. Clicking print and the sound of the printer by her side started to spit out the list. She took the paper and handed it the to the duo. "Thanks"

"Anytime" she smiled. Watching the boys head further in the center of the building to explore the information. Lincoln and Clyde began to look over the left side of the building where shelves and the number on the side showed the rightful section, right where they needed to be. the side of the shelve read 'World History'. With a variety of sight, they spotted specific numbers on the edges of the books to identify the titles. One book stood too high from reach where they needed a ladder to reach over, and they spotted one right next to them.

"Here, use this" Lincoln grabbed the ladder for his friend. Clyde gave back the binder to Lincoln. He grabbed the ladder and climbed up to reach over a book called Us National History, but after grabbing hold it was wedged tight between the stack of books to the point where he took one pull and the rest of the shelf section dropped books down the floor. Clyde fell and landed on top of his friend, the duo was covered by the stack of written or printed work. "Well that's unfortunate…" he said. The duo emerged from the mess with a shook on the head, but something caught Lincoln's attention when something shined through his eyes from the pile of books. "hey, what's this?" he asked his friend after picking up a purple book from the pile with the title 'The People's History' The image of globe of the earth. The image seemed to be in reflective gold color, the color that reflected the light.

"Not sure, but it looks like another history book... why wasn't this in the list," Clyde asked when looking over the list which the name is not on ink.

"I guess William is not in this book, and we are in the "World History" section so it wouldn't be a surprise to see another" he did ask for any books that involved in that name and history and this book might have none.

"it seems interesting to read when the letters are detailed in gold color, what does the description say?" Clyde asked as Lincoln open to the very end of the book to read the description.

"the description is very long" Lincoln wasn't sure of the book, but when reading part of the text that reads " Whenever you read a book, you learn a new information that otherwise would not have known" whether it be the interest of the subject or the taste he suits himself in reading, yet he was obsessed about the dream he had. "Hmm"

"I have all the books, do you want to check them out before we get caught with all this mess?" Clyde said while he held the books they need, catching the attention of his friend.

"Oh, sure," he said, both looking intensely nervous. Speed walking their way out the section of the bookshelves, but they later came to impact with another duo, falling to the ground as Lincoln and Clyde fall on their behinds and the other two fall on their backs. "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't...oh you" Lincoln was not surprised to see who it was. Lisa with a Texan costume, and cowboy hat, fake mustache, and leather boots. Even Darcy had the same costume, even though she didn't need the disguise as she didn't have anything to hide from Wetta, but she apparently likes to fellow her friends "dress-up". Guess she had to leave early as well but not think that she could have waited at school for her mother to come and pick up. Even goes for Darcy too.

"Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize you were here" she said, acting calm, while her brother just rolled his eyes in boredom. He didn't seem to be agitated but rather bothered a bit. she knew Lucy was right.

"Hrmm"

"Hi, we're playing dress-up" Darcy greeted the duo and Lincoln and Clyde smiled.

"Cool, it's nice seeing you, Darcy" Lincoln said as he and his friend began to leave. Leaving the four-year-olds to themselves in the library, but Lisa noticed something stuck out from his bag, something yellow but she didn't pay much attention. Upon reaching the counter where Wetta is waiting for the next person to check out. She notices the boys who asked for help moments ago and she was pleased to see fine readers.

"Are you two ready to check out?"

"Yes ma'am," the duo said in a union as Clyde placed the books on the counter. Wetta notices a book Lincoln has in his had.

"Are you going to check that out too?" she asked. Lincoln had forgotten he was holding on the book and he was in a slight fence whether he wanted to read it or not, but Wetta recognizes the book very well.

"Oh, are you sure you want to check that book out? it doesn't contain any information you're looking for, but we did purchase that book yesterday since it's a best seller from a wise historian" she comments the book. Now the fence flipped over to the point of handing the book to be checked out. But he was still unsure though.

"When you put it that way, it wouldn't hurt to read another book, you learn new information that otherwise would not have been known. " he took the quote from the book as his own thought. she likes how Lincoln thinks of reading, even Clyde was surprised since he was more of a comic reader, but it would make sense since he was driven to learn more on his dream and started with his distraction in class.

she later scans each book and later handed the books back with Clyde holding half and the half for Lincoln to even out the weight. Before they could leave, they heard a loud ring sound from the computer which ticked off Wetta.

"Oh great, another notification of Lisa loud and her fines, another monthly interest… ugh, she now owes me 75,000 dollars…!" she said in frustration, but later she composed herself when she didn't want to show her frustration in front of the boys. "I'm sorry you have to see me upset, but-"

"You're looking for Lisa?" he asked "she's right there" he later pointed right where she took a book from the shelf with Darcy holding a children's book. Wetta wasn't sure if that's Lisa considering the costume, but he assured it was her.

"The one with the fines" she muttered as she got off her seat and marched her way to the young genius, leaving the duo walking out. Clyde grew concern of his betrayal, sure he's probably still upset but this is no way to act.

"Don't you think that's harsh?" he said as they walked out the doors to see the outdoors. Lincoln didn't seem to agree with his friend.

"Please, she's done this for the last three times, I'm sure she could get out of this situation no problem," he said out of bothered tone. Thinking she could use another round of exercise in running and chasing game. He was inspired by the old protocol and his own action to create another rule of the protocol "Rule number two: when they push or provoke me to my limits, they will be faced with their 'liability' to deal with and the solution from either two ways: by run and hide from it for who knows how long until it worsens or dims, if not get caught depending the situation, or two, face the problems and accept the consequences."

Clyde was now concern about his response. "Lincoln, said that revenge only worsen-"

He cut off his friend's words to correct his statement and what he did was not revenge. "This is not revenge, I'm not getting even... I'm only returning the favor. She placed a mic on my door which I don't appreciate and now I thought I'd give her something in return. Tranquility was given to me and now liability was given in return. I've been through many of my mistakes and I was dealt with consequences multiple time where I'm used to it, I want to see if they could do the same"

"You are just going to leave your sister with her fee problem?

"As I said, she can run fast than the librarian with her short legs, she'll be fine if not...that's her problem."

"Well...not make you upset, but the problem you caused"

"I'm not the one who has to pay the overdue fees for college books and doesn't take responsibility now am I?" he marked. "Feel bad Darcy had to get involved, but I dough Wetta would have any problems with her"

"Ok...but I don't like where this is going"

"its different than you think, in their protocol its always take things from me. my room, my bed sheets, basically take away. This new protocol is to give back" he explained and somehow Clyde understood a bit, but not clearly enough. "don't worry, only if they push or provoke me"

"ok, but how long will you have this protocol and all this would be over?"

"well I'm willing to last this till the end of this day, so tomorrow I'm willing to hear what they had to say and everything will as they are"

"Oh, good..." he said when Lincoln unlocked the bike and hopped on to go off their mary way. they think it's best to do the assignment in Clyde's residence for know reasons. "glad it's just today"

"well... if they do provoke or push on purpose, not only I give their liability and consequence back, I will also add another day in the protocol"

"oh..." Clyde wasn't sure if he wanted to approve Lincoln's intention action. He was glad he wasn't going to get involved in this situation but worries that he could start or end up with problems. Sure he tags along with him with mischief and scheme but something that intentionally hurts or make anyone angry.

* * *

After reviewing over the lesson in the English subject packet given by her mother felt her reading was improving more so even after the day of the library contest, but she felt more knowledgeable with other dictionary words and meaning absorbed in her ongoing develop brain.

Today is different when the next packet is given on the subject of math on the dining table she quickly glances above the packet and her eyes caught her mother in a tangled mess of hair and bags under her eyes. She cringed a little since she could not bear witness of the sight and place her own shoes in her mother's lack of beauty.

"Wow… you look terrible mom" Lola said with a hint of worried but tried her best not to cringe.

"Oh, this?" Rita pointed her face with a nervous smile. "it's just lack of sleep, I've been-" the home phone rang and quickly startled the loud mother to the point of scream and body jump. Lola was startled by her sudden reaction by a simple ring sound of a phone. Rita quickly realized her behavior and looked to her daughter with a hint of a nervous smile. "Heh heh, silly me" she said and walked over to the living room to pick up the home phone all while maintaining a calm voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Huggins from the elementary school calling and sending this recorded message to all former parents and guardians of your child or children, I regret to inform you there has been an incident over the time of lunch where food poisoning had occurred at that time. We request your presence over the school's gym to go over the list of names that have sent over the hospital for immediate treatment."

Rita was stunned to hear the news while hearing the recorded message. Huggins sounded very uneasy and tense in his words. "Food poisoning?"

"If the name of your child or children is on the list it is possible they may have been sent to the emergencies if not, they're outside waiting for the front entrance to be picked up. Thank you and have a nice day… to repeat this message press one, or-" Rita hanged up the phone and speed walked her way to the door.

"I'll be right back, Lola, there's something important at school I have to attend," she said after shutting the door before Lola could respond.

"Which one?" she question, unsure which school she meant but noticed the mother left without hearing. "Oh well" going over the packet and looked over the images of clocks with each having different hours and minutes of each hand. This was no problem for the little princess since she was well aware of the rules of the big hand and the little hand when she looks over the clocks to get on the pageant on time most of her pageant season. She muttered the answers after filling in the correct time underneath each clock.

"Nine-fifteen… ten thirty… eleven forty-five… one… and two fifteen" she finished and noticed the very bottom where another summary is laid and an empty blank box.

"B. The clocks above are time differently from each other in a pattern, go over the clocks/answered timed to find the pattern"

Lola rolled her eyes like she was insulted by a piece of paper that questioned her intelligence. Similar to Lisa: she was fully aware as well. "Pfff, it's one hour and fifteen minutes apart," she wrote the answer on the empty box. Flipping over to the next page and there was a summary that told any simple children story that had to do with math in the first graded.

The story told: "there was a Zookeeper named Jerry that maintained all the animals in each of their proper cages. Cage number one held two giraffes, cage number two held three elephants, cage number three held one lion, cage number four held five hyenas, cage number five held three bunnies. Jerry had to feed each animal with a certain number of the food supply.

Before she could look over the question. The word 'bunnies' used in the summary instantly pictured Bun-bun in her head since the incident was still fresh in her head from yesterday. It made her feel low and distracted from her assignment. All she could think how mad her brother was and blamed all his family including herself for the choice they made and taking his sacrifice for granted. She wanted to tell him how sorry she really was and how seeing him angry made her regret her choice. Sure there was a time when she made him irritated and mad but he always try not to lash out or hurt her feeling, or Lola hurting him emotionally yet physical is another story.

Her thoughts only distracted her focus on her progress. She needed a break after finishing three subjects without having to stop or even use the restroom, she was too focused on her work to distract or cloud her mind from her guilt and self-judgment. Now she needed the stretch her legs for a bit, but before she could step foot on the ground from her seat her father came around the corner from the kitchen and gave an enthusiastic howl startling Lola easily. "PAZAZZ!" he shouted in joy and shake his arm rapidly.

"DAD!" Lola screamed but noticed something on his face. Lincoln's VR headset. Lynn was startled by a sudden scream and took off the headset. Looked around but noticed Lola below with a strict look. There was a time when Lana's pen animals would sometimes startle her in her of tea party when hops hoped on to her teacup while it is full or the time when Diablo woke her up when he was feeling peckish and confused one of Lola's stuffed animal pillows with actual rodents.

Lynn felt like he was the child having to explain his behavior to a well-matured person. "Oh, sorry sweety, I thought you were studying in your room"

"I couldn't learn my lessons after what happen, so I thought I could clear my mind here" she extended her arms and gestured the dining room. "Now your turn to explain" she asked as she glanced over the headset.

"Promise me you won't tell"

"I may tattle a lot on everyone to you and mom but not the other way around unless I tell mom" she grins but that did not last. She very unaware of their activities that occurred yesterday.

"Oh no, she already knows, if you have seen your mother's look… I made her stressed from my overnight game activity" he said while rubbing his head in shame "anyway, yesterday your mother and I went out to the gaming store to get Lincoln an early birthday gift, but apparently, we bought the last copy of the early release on April fools special on a scary game. Also, I got something for myself." he jester a game cartridge on top of the headset revealing a chef image.

"Hmmm, I wish I had an early birthday gift" Lola crossed her arms. "But I hope you got a legit game, he can be very picky when it comes to games."

"Huh?" Lynn Sr was dumbfounded what she referred to his son's preference in virtual games.

Lola rolled her eyes after his confused response. "What game did you two got him?"

Lynn Sr took a moment to go through his pockets for the recipe and after dropping some loose change and pocket lint, his wallet, which by the way, fell open on the ground to reveal his drivers' license. His picture showed him smiling while wearing a disco theme tie. Lola raised a brow.

"No wonder mom wanted your tie collection destroyed" she muttered quietly to herself but her father heard since the house is quiet and the rest of the loud sisters aren't home to cause noise.

"I have ears… and feelings" he felt irritated after taking out the recipe and handing it to the little six-year-old. Upon reading the inked text she facepalms in disappointment knowing how they made a mistake which reasonably was unaware of.

"Dad, this isn't a scary game." she gave a disappointing tone. Lynn looked as if he wanted to debunk her response but she cut her off by simply explaining his mistake. "Because he already had this game a month ago by the company's special event giveaway and it's about shooting spaceships and taking over planets or something. Even Lily couldn't find it scary, not even a little spider" she mocked him by the measure of fear compared to Lily and Lynn Sr.

Lynn Sr felt foolish for not knowing this for nearly a month, he did notice his son play more frequently than usual a few weeks ago but didn't acknowledge the game he was playing. He facepalms as well and gave a loud groan in the process "dang it, I had to miss work and be scolded by my boss for this" he took the recipe from her hand and motioned it to prove his point, but quickly realized something "well, with this i can get my refund, but where's your mother?"

"She left to go to school, don't know which one but my bets on Lynn since she gets called up the most. Why do you ask?"

"She hid the game to surprise him but now I have to stop her from doing that… but I can just wait till she comes back" he smiled and placed back the VR headset to resume his game. Lola shook her head and proceeded to walk over to her to take her break, but after making her way upstairs she notices Lincoln's room had his door wide open. Not that she found it odd but notice his window that showed the view of the tree was blocked by a blanket and a few dents on the wall. That put her mind to persuade her to investigate. "Hmm"

Looking in the room she notices the dents on his wall from the opposite side of the door had knuckle marks, but that could have been Lynn since the whole freak out of the diaper head situation. Somewhere in the corner of the room, she notices the trash can that had an orange fabric sticking out from the edge, but upon closer inspection, it later reveals to be Lincoln's ripped up polo shirt from the squirrel and birds attack. It had a faint blood stain but not too much. "Must've been painful to go through, Lincoln" feeling pity for her brother grew more immense, even though she wasn't able to witness the madness he had gone through but she could tell. There was a time when she had battles and beating she gave to her brother but not that spilled blood, not even in a cloud of rumble the sometimes had. Looking over his bed she noticed the bed was perfectly fine but something was underneath the pillow. Lifting the pill it revealed to be Bun-bun, but the head was wet and moist and came with an apple smell.

"Ew, Lily!" she said but her response quickly reminded her that Lily was attending daycare and no longer isolated in her crib for naps or in the kitchen to be fed. She quickly grabbed the stuffed animal by the leg. She closed her eyes and shook the bunny to take away the drool and not get any in her eyes but this was going to be her biggest mistake. Suddenly, she heard a ripped fabric and felt her hand lighter. She looked again and gasped and later shrieked. The bunny was ripped off by the leg and landed back on the bed, and a few stuffing was flown out in the process. She knew this was his first toy he had since birth, she remembers the photo album with Lincoln holding Bun-bun. Now it's missing a leg.

"No no no no, I can fix this!" she tried to reassure herself after picking up the mess and since she was able to get it sewed back together, but the problem is Leni is not her to use her sewing skills on time. Although she was unaware of Lincoln's travel method and early release.

 **A/N: Well it's too long, but what do you think?**


	5. unfinish ch5

This chapter is removed till the remake take place. Forgive me.


	6. unfinished ch6

This chapter is removed till the remake take place. Forgive me.


	7. It's time

**It's time that I start my rewrite, but before many or some of you might scold me for my decision. Its my fault to tell you what was in the rewrite and it's not that much different from the original. I will replace the originals with the new one.**

 **Some of you said it's my decision and didn't think to cross that in my mind so I did put a lot of work since December and i'm afraid the work effort might be a waste. Plus, even though i'm back, i will try to do my best which i didn't feel as before.**

 **The thing is about this rewrite is whether Luan was able to set up all the traps and stunts extremely accurate. The chances of each loud heading to one of their intended trap are low and rare… unless like any other humans like us would've taken NOTES. I would do the same. The hotel episode without a doubt would need pages and might sound irrelevant, but I can assure you is very much so.**

 **Chapter two rewrite will replace the original starts now. And the others is best to post it weekly just to help some slow readers and gives me time to write other chapters like 7 and/or more. It's my decision**

 **This post will be taken down till chapter seven is released**


End file.
